dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Craig Smith
|birthplace = St. Joseph, Michigan, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Stand-up Comedian |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |website = Roger Craig Smith }}Roger Craig Smith (born August 11, 1975) is an American voice actor and former stand-up comedian best known as the voice behind Chris Redfield in the Resident Evil series, Ezio Auditore da Firenze in the Assassin's Creed games, Deidara in the hit anime Naruto Shippūden, Zhang Liao in Dynasty Warriors, as the current voice of Steve Rogers / Captain America in Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble and Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United, Thomas and others in Regular Show, Shinji Hirako in Bleach, Martin Reest in Monster, Percy and Belson in Clarence, Bruce Wayne / Batman in Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman Unlimited and Batman Ninja, Kyle Crane in Dying Light and as the current voice of Sonic the Hedgehog since 2010. He also voices the character Mirage in Apex Legends. Biography Born in St. Joseph, Michigan, Smith graduated from Chapman University's Dodge College of film and media arts in 2003 also with a degree in screenwriting. In 2004, his screenplay "Modesto Rules" was a semi-finalist in the Nicholl Fellowships in Screenwriting competition. Out of a record-setting 6,073 screenplays submitted, Smith's was one of only 132 to make it to the semi-finals. Since then, Smith has worked on projects for both the small and big screens. Smith originally began his career as a stand-up comedian, performing stand-up comedy in the mid 90s in film school before getting into voice acting in 2000, his stand-up routines also helped him influenced his voice over career. Smith's voice work has been called upon by companies including Disney and Disney Television Animation, Cartoon Network, Microsoft Game Studios, Sony, Wal-Mart, Baskin-Robbins, E!, TLC. He has been cast as the lead voice actor in a number of video games, including Sonic the Hedgehog from 2010 onwards, Chris Redfield in the Resident Evil series from Resident Evil 5 ''onwards as well as Ezio Auditore da Firenze in the ''Assassin's Creed series. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Raiga Kurosuki, Dan Kato, Idate Morino, Tea Civilian (ep. 104), Inabi Uchiha (ep. 129), Kota (ep. 129) *''Duel Masters'' (2003-2006) - Prince Maurice *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Shinji Hirako, Noba, Hō, Ryusei "Kenryū" Kenzaki, Marechiyo Ōmaeda (ep. 111), Citizen (ep. 113), Central 46 Member (ep. 212), Stealth Force Member (ep. 366), Additional Voices *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Sonthi Khun-moo, Britannian Ruffian (ep. 9), Otaku (ep. 18), Black Knight (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Gustav, Jibral Soldier (ep. 46) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Deidara, Ashitaba, Biscuit, Dan Katō, Inabi Uchiha, Medical Unit Guard, Sand Border Guard, Sand Ninja (ep. 4), Sand Ninja (ep. 7), ANBU (ep. 112), Hayama Shirakumo (ep. 190), Guard (ep. 290), Leaf Villager (ep. 443) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Husk & Hull, Nosy, Squeak, Rock (ep. 31), Chris (ep. 61), PJ (ep. 61), Alien Professor (ep. 64), Wishy-Washy (ep. 66), Dark End (eps. 83-84) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Trainee 2 (ep. 1), Agent B (ep. 2), Air-Traffic Controller 2 (ep. 3), Professor Yamaguchi (ep. 3), Kawashima (ep. 4) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Agent Ang Machida *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Manumaru Anime Films *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Kiichi Goto (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Kiichi Goto (Bandai Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Briefing Voice, Yamadori Transport Pilot (Animaze Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Temujin *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - King's Guardsman *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Curtis Miller *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Eisuke *''Batman Ninja'' (2018) - Bruce Wayne/Batman Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - CDA 00903, Corporal, Trailer Boy External Links *Roger Craig Smith at the Internet Movie Database *Roger Craig Smith at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles